


Women Most Accomplished

by forestfears (queernaomi)



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi, age swap--AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernaomi/pseuds/forestfears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"<br/>"I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united." </p><p>An AU where Georgiana is the eldest rather than Darcy and it is she who accompanies Bingley to Netherfield. There she meets the stubborn and enamoring Elizabeth Bennet, who is exhausted at her's mother attempts to set her up with numerous gentlemen. Both stubborn and filled with pride, both terrified at the feelings which engulf them both. What is to become of these women?</p><p>Not nearly as witty or well written as one would hope but finger crossed this is passable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Most Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no idea why I am writing this of if it will any good. I promise nothing.

It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a woman may not inherit the estate of her parents. Or at least, that is what I have been informed of. My father, Mr. Bennet, often does not deign to acknowledge his lacking a male heir nor that our estate of Longbourn will be passed onto Mr. Collins, his cousin of whom I know nothing; whereas my mother, who already has difficulties with her nerves, never does anything but acknowledge it. This has resulted in my mother fretting over her daughters’ marital status. It’s not as if in the society I was raised in does not place an importance upon such matters rather that my mother has become all-consumed--a rather odious thing to be--and has ceased to be subtle about such affairs in the least. Her hysteria was peaking when she discovered from Mrs. Long, our neighbour, that Netherfield, a nearby estate of much grandeur, was occupied once again. 

“Mr. Bennet! Has the news reached you that a Mr. Bingley has come to occupy Netherfield for the season?” 

Barely looking up from his novel, he replied, “I have heard such rumours, my dear.”

“How can one remain so stoic at a time like this, Mr. Bennet?” She exclaimed, “I’ve been told he makes something of four thousand a year.  And whilst I haven’t heard further details I wouldn’t be able to fathom why there isn’t more gentlemen in his company.”

“Nor would I.”

“Than it is settled!”

“What is dear?” 

“You must call upon Mr. Bingley and investigate the nature of his company and of this man. He, himself, would make a fine suitor for one of our daughters and surely there are others we may pair them up with!”

My father sighed and placed his novel down his lap, “Dear Mrs. Bennet, why do you continue to invest yourself in this scheme of yours?”

“To which scheme of mine do you speak of?”

“The scheme of yours in which our daughters are all married off within the year.”

“That is hardly a scheme of mine, more so just common sense. As my husband of three and twenty years one would expect that you should be familiar with my plans for marriage for the girls.” My mother was filled with a nervous energy and still had not taken a seat in the parlour with her husband since entering it. She was flitting about the room in an utmost peculiar manner.

“If it pleases you I shall call, however it shall occur within a reasonable time so that we do not appear too urgent.”

“One cannot be disgraced for enthusiasm, Mr. Bennet.”

“True, however one can be disgraced by arriving at Netherfield before the people in question have had the chance to place their luggage in their room or open the blinds.” With the finishing of his sentence, my father  picked up his book once again. 

I observed this all from the love-seat opposite to my father’s own, silently hoping that my mother would not launch me upon male society once again, however there is none to hoping when one has a mother such as mine.  In a moment of resignation I picked up my tome once more and decided that it was best to push such matters away from my mind until I had the chance to luncheon with my dear friend Charlotte Lucas.


End file.
